The motorcycle is generally provided with a lock for disabling the motorcycle so as to prevent the theft of the motorcycle, and with a hand tool set for doing simple repair and maintenance works. It is conceivably inconvenient for a motorcycle operator to carry on the motorcycle a lock and a hand tool set in view of the fact that the motorcycle is provided with a very limited space intended for keeping the accessories.